Habits
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: To some, his nightly habits were a reason for concern. To her, it was a reason to be with him. One-shot of RoyxRiza. Canon timeline.


**Here comes my generic Disclaimer (with a Scottish accent): Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me.**

…

_Night one…_

Black Hayate, the faithful furry companion of Riza Hawkeye barked happily as his mistress filled his bowl with dinner. "Enjoy." Riza said with a smile. The phone rang unexpectedly and she wondered who could that be at this timely hour. Then, she thought of one person that had this odd routinely habit of calling someone at such godly hour.

"Hawkeye here." She could hear a husked sigh from the other line. "Colonel Mustang? Is there a problem, sir?" He mumbled out a few incoherent words before sighing once more. "Are you going to tell me a dirty joke again, sir?" Roy laughed. "Not tonight, Lieutenant. Say, when it's instructed to boil for five minutes, that means you boil for five minutes, correct?"

"No, sir. That usually means that you should boil it for six minutes."

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated, Hawkeye." He clicked his tongue. "Very well. I suppose that is all. Good night." The line closed but soon after, the phone rang once more. "Yes, Colonel?"

...

_Night two…_

Hayate curled his body against the warm body of his owner and whined contently. He usually wasn't allowed on the bed, but tonight, she made a rare exception. She snuggled deep inside the welcoming bastion of her comforter until the phone rang, interrupting her much needed shut eye. The lieutenant reluctantly rose up to answer the call. She muttered sleepily, "Hawkeye here."

"Lieutenant, I'm lost. I don't know where I am." Of course he is. This is just what she needed. Now, she probably has to go on a wild goose chase, tracking him down until he realized that he was just in the opposite of town. She raked her hands through the messy contours of her blonde hair and breathed in and out. "Describe the landmarks around you."

...

_Night three…_

The clock ticked. Riza tapped her finger against the table, waiting for the call. Maybe he wouldn't call tonight, however that was not case, considering right after she had thought that, the phone yelled its usual jingle. "Yes, sir. What now?" A ruff voice spoke instead of the voice she was most familiar with. "Hey Riza. Your boss kinda fell asleep in my bar. Can you get him before I throw him out the streets?"

"Is he drunk?" She heard Roy scream, "Not drunk! I'm telling you!" Evidently, his slurred words were enough proof for her. "Just about, Riza." A shuffling noise followed by a loud shattering of glass pierced her ears. "Why do you put up with this guy, huh?" She chose not to respond to his inquiry.

"Thank you. I will be right there."

...

_Night four…_

Her head shot up from the table immediately when the phone sang its accursed tune. "Sir, do you have problem?" She asked. For the past consecutive days, her sleeping time meant taking a short snooze during lunchtime since her boss, for reasons that still escaped her, cannot leave her alone for one night. But having said that, she couldn't find the will to…ignore his calls. "I have many, Lieutenant. It will take all night to point them all out."

"Never mind then. Is that all?"

"What are you wearing?"

She retorted in deadpan tone, "Clothes."

"Me too! That is something we have in common. Okay, good night Hawkeye." The phone call concluded but she remained alert. It was too short and usually he had more to say.

The phone rang again. "Hello. Yes, what is it again?"

"I forgot to mention one thing, Hawkeye."

...

_Night five…_

Riza picked up a pot of brewed coffee and poured the steamy brown liquid into her mug. Her body was strangely adapting to her sleepless nights and it hasn't affected her performance at work, yet.

She heard a knock on the door. "Don't tell me." She wasn't expecting anyone so it wasn't that difficult to hazard a guess as to who her nightly visitor could be.

"Hey, Lieutenant. Dinner?" Roy held out a bag of take out food. He had a big tooth-ful grin on his handsome face. "It's 3:00 am in the morning, Colonel."

"Oh, breakfast then. Hurry, let me in. It's cold." He barged into her apartment and this might sound crazy, but she wasn't angry. Normally, a sane person would be annoyed, angry, hell, even have thoughts of murdering that said person that dares to threaten the very nature of sleeping [Author: no is it just me?] but despite his constant badgering, she wasn't upset. Perhaps the lack of sleep has impaired her mental health.

"You hungry, Lieutenant? Because I am famished." He consumed a mouthful of questionable items that smelled awful to her. "Are you having a mid-life crisis, Roy Mustang?"

"Maybe that is it." He said while a bit of chewed up food jumped out of his mouth as he spoke. Riza wrinkled her nose. "I don't know. I can't seem to sleep these days."

"I'll knock you out, if you want."

"How kind of you to offer, but I will have to decline." He yawned.

"You can take my bed, Colonel." A low snore emanated from him. His head was already dead on the table. Her superior's position didn't look too comfortable, but she didn't feel right waking him up. Riza placed a light quilt on him.

"Good night, Roy."

…

**Drop a review when you have the time. Thanks and have a nice day. XD**


End file.
